Upper Wharf
The Upper Wharf is a major area of Neptune's Bounty in the city of Rapture. Jack must pass through here during the events of BioShock. History Back in Rapture's glory days, Neptune's Bounty was an essential part of life in the underwater city, and the Upper Wharf was a hive of activity. While the Lower Wharf saw the more laborious work in Pier 4, the Upper Wharf saw a greater diversity of workers. While fishermen and longshoremen brought in cargo and sea life through the watertight gates below, crane operators raised the goods above using a hook and hoist. From there, the fish would be gutted and prepared or the packages would be sorted and transported. Then either item would be sent to different areas of Port Neptune using an elaborate series of conveyor belts. The process also worked in reverse and items could be lowered back to the Lower Wharf to be shipped elsewhere. The Upper Wharf connected to various other locations such as Jet-Postal Substation II, the Fighting McDonagh's Tavern tavern, or the Wharfmaster's Office. The latter served as Chief of Security Sullivan's headquarters when Andrew Ryan brought him and Ryan Security in to put an end to the Frank Fontaine's illicit smuggling ring. Their investigation seriously impacted work on the wharf and around the port, but in the end proved effective in officially linking Fontaine with the operation. However, all work on the wharf would come to an end when civil war broke out and everyday life in the city came to a screeching halt. ''BioShock'' First Visit Jack's firs encounter with the Upper Wharf occurs before he even reaches the elevated area. When Jack reaches Neptune's Bounty he passes through the Lower Wharf while looking for Fontaine Fisheries, a Little Sister and Big Daddy are gathering along the seabed when a Nitro Splicer lobs a grenade from the Upper Wharf at them. The Rosie makes short work of the aggressor and Jack continues on to the rest of the wharf where he sees the passageway to the Upper Wharf is inaccessible because of a locked gate. Second Visit After negotiating with Peach Wilkins, Jack leaves the fishery in search of a Research Camera. When he emerges, he sees that the previously locked gate has been blasted off its hinges. On cue, the likely culprit, a Nitro Splicer, dashes around the corner. He dispatches with her, but a pair Leadhead Splicer charge down the stairs from above. When Jack finally reaches the Upper Wharf, he hears the mournful lament of Bing Crosby's Brother, Can You Spare a Dime? play over the intercom. A Leadhead harasses a Big Daddy and his Little Sister while another paces back and forth. After dealing with the aggressors, Jack can look around the area in relative peace. The path to the right, to the district's Jet-Postal and the Fighting McDonagh's tavern, is closed "under order of wharf master." Farther to the left is the entryway to the Wharfmaster's Office, but it too is in lockdown. From the ledge in the center section, Jack can look out over the Lower Wharf; when he does, he sees a Nitro Splicer controlling a Security Bot patrolling the pier. Jack jumps down from the ledge and crosses over onto an awning overlooking the Lower Wharf. There are plenty of useful items hidden in the high corners of the wharf that can be gathered using Telekinesis. A Lotz & Sons crate atop another awning contains 2 Frag Grenades and Bandages and can be accessed by crossing a large girder holding a cargo hook. However, when Jack tries to return the way he came, a Leadhead Splicer is lying in wait. The road up to the Wharfmaster's Office is tightly guarded yet full of valuables. Jack ventures over towards the entrance and attends to the Grenade Launcher Turret. When he smashes the padlock securing the gate, a Leadhead leaps out and attacks. Some Machine Gun Ammo and Pistol Rounds can be found behind the crates where he was hiding. Two Security Cameras stand watch over the stairs, one near a Vita-Chamber and the other at the landing above by some crates of contraband. 4 Frag Grenades can be found along the pathway, the first is on a ledge above a light to the left of the Circus of Values and 3 more are hidden behind sheets of plywood on the landing by the second camera. On that same landing, hidden 00 Buckshot can be uncovered by some ceiling pipes. This ammo might come in useful as Jack fights the real security in the Wharfmaster's Office. Jack gains the Research Camera and begins photographing Spider Splicers. After finishing the one in the Interrogation Room, he heads back the way he came, but an explosion rocks the office, debris blocks his original path, and a Leadhead Splicer attacks. The Gatherer's Garden has toppled, creating a hole in the window overlooking the Upper Wharf and causing a vial of Security Bullseye to land on the awning. The Leadhead swatting at Security Camera out of paranoia is the perfect test subject for this new Plasmid. The section below is still locked off, so the only way forward is to proceed to the Jet Postal and Fighting McDonagh's. Third Visit Having completed Peach's assignment, Atlas asks Jack to head back. As he exits the flooded hallway, he finds the previously lock gate is now open. Two Leadhead Splicers come charging from the Upper Wharf while a Nitro Splicer lobs grenades from the space in the Wharfmaster's Office Jack leapt down from. After dealing with the ambush, there's nothing much else to do of in the Upper Wharf, it's onwards to Fontaine Fisheries. New Discoveries New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Security Bullseye - On the awning outside the Wharfmaster's Office. Audio Diaries #Brigid Tenenbaum - Finding the Sea Slug - On a table in the Upper Wharf. #Mariska Lutz - Masha Come Home - Near the corpse by the Little Sister Vent. #Sullivan - Picked Up Timmy H. - On a corpse near the Little Sister Vent. #Andrew Ryan - Watch Fontaine - Next to the Circus of Values machine. #Brigid Tenenbaum - Adam Discovery - In a crate below the Wharfmaster's Office. #Bill McDonagh - Eden Leaking - In the hallway going towards Jet-Postal and the Fighting McDonagh's Tavern. Gallery Prelaunch Images BioShock Pre-Launch Neptune's Bounty Rosie Fight.jpg|''A Pre-Launch image of a Rosie in the Upper Wharf.'' In-Game Images Neptune-Upper Wharf-01.png|''A fork in the road.'' Neptune-Upper Wharf-02.png|''A work table in the Upper Wharf.'' Neptune-Upper Wharf-04.png|''The long expanse.'' Category:Neptune's Bounty